This invention relates to a device for holding the cord of a personally carried appliance, and more specifically an attachable holder with hook members which may be used to wrap the cord for storage and to prevent tangling.
Handheld or personal appliances such as cell phones increasing have attachments connected to cords for greater convenience. For example, in the case of a cell phone, a cord may be used for a microphone and ear piece allowing a user to clip the cell phone on their belt and use their hands while simultaneously using the cell phone. Such convenience may also provide safety when using the phone in a vehicle. Other examples of cords may be for an ear piece or head phones for a personal entertainment device such as a portable CD, PDA, cassette tape, digital tape or DVD player.
Unfortunately, when not in use the cords, may be lost making the use of the appliance in the hands free mode unavailable. Furthermore, when not in use, the cords may become tangled which also prevents their optimal use. Even when used, problems may occur as cords for such devices must be of longer lengths than needed. The optimal length of a cord depends on a user""s height, but the cord must be as long as possible to accommodate users of different heights. This often results in tangling the cord when in use resulting in great inconvenience to the user.
Thus, there is a need for a simple mechanism to insure that only the optimal length of cord is used with a personally carried appliance. There is a further need for a simple mechanism to hold a cord which may be installed on presently existing personally carried appliance. Finally, there is a need for a personally carried device with a cord and a holder for the cords.
These needs and others may be met by the present invention which has an aspect which is a cord holder for holding a cord attached to an appliance capable of being carried on a person. The cord holder has a holding member coupled to the appliance and the cord may be wrapped around the holding member.
Another aspect of the present invention is a personally carried appliance with a cord attachment. The appliance has a main body and a cord retention device attached to the main body capable of holding the cord.
Another aspect of the present invention is a cord holder device for use with a cellular telephone. The cellular telephone has a substantially flat side surface and a cord having one end attached to a jack on the telephone and an opposite end attached to a microphone and an ear piece. The cord holder device has a base piece having a back surface with adhesive attachable to the flat side surface of the cellular telephone. A pair of prongs extends from an opposite top surface of the base. The prongs are capable of retaining the cord.